Morons!
by kaizer20
Summary: First ever, Kanade X Sakuya fan fic. Note it is really 1000 words, but the added border lines might add some additional unwanted info.


A/N: Hah! First Candy Boy fic ever baby!

Don't care if you hate it or like it, just leave a review, damn it! ^_^

First ever Kanade X Sakuya!

OOC, beware!

* * *

**Morons!

* * *

**

Night immediately became dawn as 2 sisters were sleeping from each other's tight grasp of their midnight embrace affair. One woke up. The young one Kanade Sakurai, couldn't help, but think as to why she loves the Snow white air head beauty known as Sakuya Kamiyama.

She never knew that a day would pass when she realized her true feelings for the Iris girl she immediately plop her head back to the pillow and stared at her adoringly blond haired older sister dubbed Yukino Sakurai.

They were sleeping in the condominium that Sakuya's family built a year ago when they were 2nd years. When the 2 moved in together she noticed how close Sakuya can get close to her and as time passed by new feelings began to blossom from the raven haired woman and fell deeply in love with the little wench, I mean Iris girl.

As usual they were sleeping together holding hands, but this time the bed is larger enough, a queen sized bed in their room was enough to fit 5 people on the bed which made them both happy when they moved in that they won't struggle for space anymore.

Kanade was in deep thought not really noticing that Sakuya being a stalker had CCTV cameras all over the place so that Sakuya can eaves drop on their sisterly conversations and maybe take a sneak peak at, ahem when dressing.

"_Why, does it have to be difficult for me to tell Sakuya how I feel about her? What if she can't reciprocate my feelings? Why, why" _inevitable questions that may lead to her breaking down were sprawling free of charge in her head.

Yukino slowly waking up notice that her dear beloved little sister is internally struggling with herself and immediately noticed that her eyes were not shot for her void of sister love, but for the void of somebody else's love. She was neither hurt nor happy, Yukino knew for a fact that she loves Shizu, but is happy that her sister loves someone, but one thing is for sure; she didn't like seeing her sister struggle with herself self-proclaimed one-sided thought of selfishness when in love.

"Kanade, relax, tell me what you're thinking about?" Yukino said calmly manifesting a look of hidden annoyance which made her little sis comfortable and allowed her to nuzzle between the older girl's shoulders.

"Yukino, I need to tell her how I feel" Kanade said relaxing at the girl's gentle touch and calmly removing the vexing thought that sprawled about her head momentarily ago.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel I mean Sakuya will sure acknowledge the fact that you are able to tell your feelings so straightly and opened mindedly which will make her reciprocate your feelings towards her"

"But what if she doesn't love me back?"

"Trust me on this Kana I'm confident everything will work out for both you and Sakuya"

"Alright, I guess I just have to trust you then"

"That's right, and if you would excuse me, I have to go to my special endeavor, so if you would mind I would like to bid farewell to you"

"Wait, aren't you going to take a bath?" Kanade practically immediately shot up from bed when the duvet covering hers and her sisters were flipped about in a vigorous way that when she saw the illuminating beauty of her sister, she saw that the girl was already prepared and concluded that she just took a short nap.

"Wait, when-"

"I just took a short nap, is all" Yukino chirped happily.

"I knew it"

"Bye Kanade!"

Without being able to reply, Yukino bolted out of the room, she then plopped back onto their bed, because since she didn't have classes, she was free to laze about and do anything she wants.

"Oh, Sakuya if you would only here this"

"I love you Sakuya, from the bottom of my heart"

Then suddenly a familiar figure snaked its way to Kanade's waist and hugged the taller girl intently. As the girl whispered in her ear, she gently said "It took you this long to notice me huh, Ka-na-de" seductively told.

Kanade in a state of surprise turned around and saw a beautiful girl with a huge smirk plastered vividly across her face, not an evil one, but purely made out of love.

"Sakuya, you heard what I just said?" she still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, and I'm glad to tell you that I also love you, my dear, Kanade" Sakuya said lovingly.

"So you really love me?"

"Yes, I do, forever"

Kanade felt like she was going to melt at the girl's embrace, but she regained composure and placed a kiss on the girl's lips, perfect for their first kiss, not too hard and not too soft.

"Sakuya, may I say something?"

"What is it?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Kanade, for so long"

The 2 soon kissed once more as they slowly fell asleep into each other's warm and loving embrace, waking up next, not as the hidden feelings girls, but as the new moron loving girls.

* * *

A/N: One-shot, I preferably wanted to make a Yukino X Kanade, but I found no inspiration to do so.

I apologize for readers whom do not like this couple, but I would really appreciate it if you won't bad mouth me, because this is my first Candy Boy fan fic. So take it easy on me.

**IMPORTANT NEWS FOR STRAWBERRY PANIC! FANS:**

**I'VE WRITTEN MANY STRAWBERRY PANIC STORIES AND SOME ARE LEFT READLESS! **

**I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD ACTUALLY READ, REVIEW AND FAVORITE IT ^_^!**

**IF YOU WERE TO READ IT AND LEAVE A BAD REVIEW, DON'T BOTHER REVIEWING!**

**1000 WORDS**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\\/**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


End file.
